


Take me away

by Moon_Mirage



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Winter, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Mirage/pseuds/Moon_Mirage
Summary: Cress and Thorne sneak away for a romantic date in Neo Barcelona.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Her hands were pressed to the cold glass of the porthole, her neck bent while she took in as much as possible of the city below her. Between the sea of glittering lights, she tried to make out a few landmarks.

In her satellite, the glimmering lights had been all she was able to see but now, as the Rampion hovered, she could make out skyscrapers and old towers illuminated for tourists, some dark spots where there must be a park, roads that weaved in ribbons of yellow, red and blue through the city, like beads on a string.

It was beautiful. And unlike the serene but distant beauty of Earth from her satellite, it felt pulsing with life. Like there was a whole city out there calling out to be discovered.

Tomorrow, she told herself, after the antidote drop-off.

"Hey gorgeous."

Cress smiled as she felt Thorne coming closer but didn't take her eyes away from the city of Neo Barcelona. "Hey yourself."

"What, I don't get a 'gorgeous'? Really, Cress, I'd appreciate a bit of ego-stroking."

Cress smiled at the pout in his voice. "You do enough ego-stroking for the both of us."

Thorne clucked his tongue at her good-naturedly. "You really need to stop hanging out with Scarlet so much." Thorne was so close she could feel the warmth coming off his body as he leaned over her. One of his hands trailed up the small of her back, sending shivers up her spine before settling on her shoulder. "What a view."

"Yes," Cress's was nothing more than a whisper, so she coughed before speaking again. "I mean, yes, it's amazing. I can't wait to see it tomorrow," she said as she turned around to Thorne, smiling broadly up at him.

Thorne blinked as if dazed. Then he slowly bent down, his eyes flickering to her lips and back to her eyes. "Hey gorgeous."

This time when he said it, it didn't sound like a casual greeting. In a lower and hushed voice, there was an undertone that made Cress's heart beat faster. Suddenly, the air was humming with anticipation that hadn't been there before. She wet her lips. "You already said that."

"When you smile at me like that, it bears repeating," Thorne answered huskily and closed the little distance between them with his lips.

It was a soft kiss, languid like waves rolling over the beach like on the day they had spent on the outskirts of Los Angeles, chasing each other between spray and sunshine. Cress raised herself up on her toes, her hands brushing up his arms to the width of his shoulders. Thorne's skin was soft and warm beneath the soft cotton of his shirt while hers had erupted in goose bumps.

He ended the kiss but pulled her closer at the same time, his forehead leaning on hers. "Why wait?"

Cress allowed herself to steal another small kiss. "Wait for what?"

"Why wait for tomorrow to check out the city? Let's go tonight."

Pulling back a little, Cress found Thorne's eyes but he looked serious. "Tonight? But ... we said tomorrow. After we dropped of the antidote at the hospitals. And we have to start at six o'clock."

Thorne looked unperturbed. "So? We'll take the podship and be back in time for our first stop."

That would mean being out the whole night and a full day's work with no sleep. Cress turned her head, taking in the cityscape of Neo Barcelona once more. She knew it wasn't the responsible thing to do. It was downright irresponsible but with Thorne being so spontaneous ... wasn't that romantic? Cress had always dreamed of this, spontaneous moments down on Earth together with the man she loved.

"Scarlet will be furious," Cress said absent-mindedly.

"Do you mind?"

Cress turned back to Thorne, his smile mischievous, every bit the dashing rogue he liked to be. She smiled back. "No."

* * *

"Do I have to change clothes?"

Thorne turned around from where he grabbed his leather jacket and studied her. Cress hadn't anticipated a trip down to Earth but since she could basically wear whatever she wanted on the Rampion, she was in a pair of shorts, a blouse she liked and a pair of ballerinas. This should be fine ... right?

Thorne shook his head, smiling. "I meant it when I said 'hey gorgeous'. You look beautiful." His eyebrows drew together in thought. "Maybe take a little jacket with you though. It might get chilly."

Cress quickly went into her room, her cheeks warm from the compliment and got a cardigan. She stopped to listen for Scarlet or Wolf but the only sounds she heard was the even hum of the engines, the gurgle of the water tanks and some distant clanking. When she returned to Thorne's side, he put his finger to his lips and made her follow him down the belly of the Rampion where the podships were waiting for them.

"Are we hiding from Scarlet and Wolf? Shouldn't we tell them where we're going? What if they're looking for us?"

Thorne opened the hatch of the podship which opened almost soundlessly. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because you did this-" She put her own finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "And you're whispering too."

He shrugged. "I don't think Scarlet can hear us down here. And Wolf probably won't tell on us."

"But why are we sneaking out?" She knew Scarlet wouldn't be happy about their little get-away but she would probably shrug it off with a warning that they'd better be fit for tomorrow's work.

"More fun that way," he told her with a wink before helping her into the passenger's seat. "No worries, I have my portscreen with me. They'll be able to contact us if necessary."

As he walked around the podship and took his seat next to her, starting the engines and entering the code that would open the port's exit. "Put the seatbelt on, darling."

"I thought one of your middle-names was _daring_?" But she grabbed the seatbelt and secured it safely.

"I'm daring, but not stupid. Especially when it comes to your safety." One of his hands found hers and squeezed it gently before proceeding to bring the podship in the correct position. "But if you want daring..."

Thorne didn't gently steer the podship towards the exit. Instead, he took speed, speeding the podship through the exit with so much speed it almost took Cress's breath away as she was pressed into the seat.

One second they were surrounded by the grey hull of the Rampion, the next ...

... they were lost among the stars, gently flying towards Earth, guided by Neo Barcelona's glittering lights.

* * *

Cress and Thorne had taken their time exploring, with no destination in mind as they wandered hand in hand.

Even though it was late, the mild weather allowed many to stay outside and the streets, the restaurants and bars were full of people. A pleasant hum of chatter and music enveloped them in an exhilarating atmosphere of joviality. could be heard from everywhere.

Cress loved just being among so many people. They didn't have many chances to see a lot of places outside of the army bases and Cress didn't know where to look first. Her eyes were invariably drawn towards other people. Young, old, groups and couples -, all of whom seemed to be having a good time celebrating one of the year's first spring days.

A few vendors made their way through the crowds, selling everything from snacks and flowers to accessories and sunglasses. A few girls sported jewellery in illuminated neon colours, others had weaved flowers or colourful beads through their braids. Guys on maglev scooters weaved in and out of the crowd. Many held glasses with colourful drinks as they were milling around. There was the left-over ruin of a church, basked in light instalments and holograms that replaced the lost towers and facade. A few couples took pictures in front of it, locked in kisses and embraces.

It was too beautiful for words. All of it.

They had wandered into a popular place in the city centre and it was hard to believe that it was night time. Cress wondered how busy it must be during the day.

Thorne pointed to a small bistro at a corner. "Care for a drink and a few tapas?"

Cress nodded in excitement. They already had dinner with Scarlet and Wolf but this would be new food. New tastes to discover with fresh ingredients a luxury onboard a spaceship even with Scarlet's culinary skills.

Thorne steered them towards the bistro and they lucked out on when they arrived just when one of the high tables became free. "You okay with drinks first? We can wait on the tapas until one of the tables with chairs become free?"

"Sounds good," Cress agreed, even though the standing tables seemed a tad high for her. It would be fine for a drink but she would prefer to sit if possible. She was still unused to shoes and even though she tried to wear them as often as possible on the Rampion, the back of her ankle and the top of her toes already started to bruise from the friction. It was by far not as bad as her barefooted trek through the Sahara but it still wasn't comfortable.

Scanning the menu, Thorne angled the portscreen a little for Cress who had to raise herself on her tiptoes. "The drinks look good but Scarlet will have our heads if we stay up all night _and_ have a hangover."

Cress wasn't sure if she was even allowed to drink the stuff Thorne was checking and she didn't care much for beer or wine. "I don't want Scarlet to be angry at us. And we do have to work tomorrow," Cress reminded him.

"True. I'll try the lemon beer though. Sounds refreshing."

A droid came to their table, picking up the glasses from the previous customers and cleaned the surface. Cress refrained herself from thanking it as it usually earned her some weird looks from the soldiers at the army bases they've been to. Not every droid was like Iko, a human in every sense except in the biological one. Some were just that, droids programmed to clean and keep watch and nothing else.

"Do they have juices?" Cress asked hopefully. She really loved fresh fruit and the juices on Earth tasted so much better than the little juice packs she got at the satellite for the iron and vitamin supplements they provided.

"Yep, and homemade lemonade."

Cress quickly scanned the list but, as usual, got quickly overwhelmed by the choices so she picked a random number. Watermelon agua fresca and Cress looked forward to tasting it. The order went right to the restaurant and they would get a notification once their drinks were ready.

"How do you like it so far?" He had leaned close to her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's like a dream come true." She felt a bit silly admitting it but it was true. It was one of those moments that made her feel like she left her satellite behind for good and the whole world was waiting for her. That this was what her life would be like from now on.

Thorne nodded in agreement. "It is. It's a great city and it's even better with you being here."

He said it so casually it warmed her heart, especially when one of his hands moved over the table to hold hers. "You've been here before?"

"Yeah. While I was-"

"On the run with your stolen ship?"

"-seeking freedom with a ship that was meant to be mine," he told her with a wink, but then his face fell.

Immediately regretting her cheeky comment, Cress scrambled for a way to salvage the moment. Thorne, however, kept talking before she could try to apologise.

"You know, Cress ... I'm ashamed of what I have done in the past-"

"Thorne, I'm sorry, I know, you don't have to-"

He interrupted her. "I'm ashamed and I should be. All I can promise you is that I won't ever do it again and hope you believe me."

"I do." She covered his hand with hers, circling the soft skin with her thumb. "I really do, Thorne," she said earnestly.

"Thank you." The look he gave her made her heart race. It was open and vulnerable before he schooled his features back into a mischievous grin. "The last thing I wanted to steal was your heart. And I did," he told her with a flirty wink that made her giggle.

The portscreen blinked up with a 'ping', signalling that their drinks were ready to be picked up. "Should I come with you?" Cress asked but Thorne shook his head.

"Nah, let's save our table. But be on the lookout for one with chairs," he told her before pocketing his portscreen and making his way into the bistro with a confident stride that was uniquely Thorne's.

Cress rested her head in her heads in shame. Why did she bring up his past? Why had she said anything, not realizing that it would hurt Thorne? He always took all jabs aimed at him (mainly from Cinder, Scarlet and, on occasion, Jacin) in a stride. But now she had clearly hurt his feelings.

She had just brought it up casually, enjoying their usual playful banter. But Cress figured it probably wasn't the nicest feeling in the world to be constantly reminded of a past you regret. Even in jest.

Suddenly aware that she was not in the confines of a satellite or spaceship but in public, Cress quickly removed her hands from her face and tried to look casual as she scanned the tables for anyone who might want to leave so she could claim it. No one did, but Cress quickly became fascinated with the different groups of people hanging out. Trying not to stare, she observed couples, groups of friends, and even a young family with a baby sleeping in its stroller.

It would be nice to hang out with all their friends like this sometime, Cress thought. Maybe once everything has settled down on Luna and in the Eastern Commonwealth, they could find time to hang out. Then again, Cinder and Kai were sure to be hunted by reporters, Wolf wasn't exactly inconspicuous and Cress, while less recognizable than the others, had experienced her fair share of anti-Lunar sentiments.

She tried to forget about their one time in Denver where they had been met with massive protests at them being there. Them being mostly Cress and Wolf, who couldn't have been convinced to leave the Rampion for the trip after the slurs screamed at him. The situation had later escalated at a supermarket where Cress, Thorne and Scarlet had tried to buy supplies and were told in no uncertain terms that while they couldn't deny entrance to Thorne and even Scarlet who wasn't American but had valid ID chip, they certainly would not allow Cress into their property. Cress had wanted to leave but Scarlet and the owner had screamed at each other which led to other people chiming in, cussing at Cress and even throwing things. Luckily, Thorne had been there, shielding her as they made their way back to the podship. She had tried to held up her head high and not let anything get to her but she was sure that Thorne had been all too aware of the tears at the corner of her eyes.

It never mattered that she had been part of the lost Lunar princess' revolution or that she was a shell that couldn't mindcontrol anyone even if she wanted to. She was a Lunar and Cress learned that, if she didn't want any trouble, she should keep that to herself.

Lost in thought, Cress didn't realise she wasn't standing alone at the table anymore. Assuming it was Thorne with their drinks, she looked up with a smile - and started.

"Hey there." A guy leaned casually at her table, giving her a once-over.

Cress's heart beat faster and she grabbed the table for support. Her eyes flickered to the bistro but there was no sign of Thorne.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "You're here alone?"

"Um." She didn't want to draw any attention to herself or Thorne. The less people knew that Princess Selene's fellow revolutionaries were here, the less likely it was that Cress had to be confronted with anti-Lunar prejudices. She wanted to pretend to be an Earthen girl on a date with her boyfriend, nothing more.

A quick glance told her that they were being watched by three more guys, standing a bit to the side. Even if she wanted to answer - what, she didn't know - she couldn't. Her throat was tight with trepidation.

Suddenly, the guy took a step closer and leaned in. Cress wanted to squeak and hide but she stayed put. She could smell his aftershave, see the stubble on his face and his long lashes fanning across his cheeks.

Her knuckles turned white.

When he spoke, his voice was low and his breath tickled at her ear. "I heard there is a satellite malfunctioning."

Cress froze. He knew! He recognized her! The crashed satellite had made news and had been quickly linked to Thorne back when he was still a fugitive on the run and then to Cress too. She had to warn Thorne and leave right away!

Stumbling backwards, Cress bumped into a girl at the table behind her. "Hey, everything alright?"

"I-I'm sorry." Keeping her eyes on the guy and his three companions, Cress made her way through the crowd, almost crying in relief when she saw Thorne exiting with a drink in each hand.

"Hey, I found a tab-" He stopped abruptly, concern edged on his features. "Cress, what-"

"No time, we have to leave." Grabbing at his elbow, Cress pulled Thorne with her, looking frantically back but she was too short to look over the other guests and check where the guy was.

Thorne instantly turned serious, leaving the drinks on a table they passed before turning a corner and walked swiftly with Cress by his side who had to speed up a little to keep up.

A few twists and turns into side-way alleys, until Cress was almost sure no one was following them.

"What happened?" Thorne asked casually, his tone no more serious than if he inquired after the weather. But Cress, who still had her arm around his, could feel that his muscles were tense beneath her touch.

"A guy came up to me, he knew who I was. There were three others watching."

There was a short pause. "We're not here illegally, Cress. We were personally invited by Prime Minister Bromstad to ship a few batches of antidote to the European Federation."

"I know but ... it was safer to leave." She didn't want their spontaneous date ruined. Neo Barcelona was big and they would surely find a different place. Slowing a little, Cress released her grip on Thorne's elbow and found his hand instead. He squeezed it reassuringly. "I think we're good."

She didn't want their spontaneous little date ruined by a similar encounter. Neo Barcelona was big and they would surely find a different place.

Slowing a little, Cress released her grip on Thorne's elbow and found his hand instead. He squeezed it reassuringly. "I think we're good."

Thorne turned his head a little as if to take in a statue of a rider on a horse but Cress knew he was actually scanning their surroundings. "I think so too."

"I'm sorry about the drinks." And the tapas she didn't get to try either.

She felt Thorne press a little kiss to her temple. "It's fine. Look over there seems to be a bar. We can go there. I'm sure they have a few tapas that go with their drinks too." He paused. "If you want to head back to the Rampion that is fine too, of course."

"No, not yet. Also, I'm really thirsty."

"Then drinks it is."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The bar was a bit less hip than the one before as well as less crowded. They even had a human waiter instead of a servant droid. Thorne still had a chance to order his lemon beer and while there was no waterman aqua fresca for Cress, she got non-alcoholic cocktail - which was pretty much just a mix of different juices. Together, they looked over the tapas list, but Thorne pretty much let her pick whatever she wanted to try, as long as it included calamari.

When she mentioned the copious amount of garlic almost every dish included, he waved her concern away. As long as they both ate it, it was fine apparently, and he would still kiss her.

Cress beamed at that (though she felt a bit bad when she thought about Wolf's hypersensitive senses). She was also happy to finally sit and rest and had already wiggled her shoes off from her sore feet.

Taking a tentative sip from Thorne's lemon beer (it was better than regular beer but she still didn't like the slightly bitter aftertaste), Cress felt a bit more relaxed.

"I'm sorry."

Cress raised an eyebrow at Thorne's words. "Sorry? For what?"

His eyes were soft. "For what it's worth, I was hoping that we wouldn't run into any issues if we came here a day early. We're officially scheduled to arrive tomorrow. Also, the European Federation is in parts ...," he trailed off, searching for the right words.

Cress supported her chin on her fists. "Less prejudiced?" She suggested.

He shrugged. "Less likely to get vocal about it. Bromstad is also trying to work with Kai and Cinder on a new trade treaty and he has the support of the majority of countries here. Including Spain." There was a soft expression on his face as he considered her. "Not that it should matter."

"Maybe one day, people will get used to the idea that the majority of Lunars never wanted a war with Earth. I know there are prejudices on both sides and glamour can be dangerous if the wrong people are using it but ...," Cress trailed off. Saying it out loud made it seem like true trust and peace between Earth and Luna would be a long time away.

It seemed less hopeless though when a particular Earthen brushed a wayward strand behind her ear with a tenderness she had always longed for. The heart-stopping smile he gave her also filled her with hope.

"Don't worry. Things are going in the right direction and Cinder will kick every Lunar butt that is in the way of a new peaceful Earthen-Lunar era. And Kai will do the rest. With a little bit less butt-kicking though," he amended. "And there are more people out there who want nothing but peace between our people."

Cress's heart swelled at his words. "You're right."

Thorne winked at her. "I have my moments. Better let Cinder know next time you talk to her," he said lightly but Cress saw the way his eyebrow furrowed together. "In the meantime, we will do the best we can. As I said, Cress, we were invited to the European Federation and even if not, no one has the right to attack you." His face softened. "You did well though. No need to get into trouble like Cinder would have," he told her with a wink. "Find me, Scarlet or Wolf if necessary. Mostly Scarlet, you know how scary she can be." Stroking her cheek, Thorne eyes softened, almost as if he was distracted. "I wouldn't want to lose you again like in Kufra."

Cress wet her lips, blushing when she saw his eyes dropping to her mouth. "You found me then."

"I did," he nodded, a bit dazed before shaking his head as if he just remembered they were in public, gave her cheek one last stroke before leaning back in his chair. "Anyway, what exactly happened?"

It took her a few seconds to gather her wits. Only Thorne could make her feel like a pile of goo with just a few soft touches. "Um, that guy came up to my table, asking me if I were alone. There were more guys standing close by and they seemed to be following what we were saying."

Scratching the corner of his lips with his thumb, Thorne considered what she said. "He asked if you were alone?"

Cress shrugged. "Yes. You were in the bistro. Maybe they waited until you left. And then he told me he recognized me."

"I wonder how. You managed to stay out of the limelight for the most part and our last public appearance with Cinder, Kai or Winter has been a few months ago."

"He knew about my crashed satellite."

"Did he now?" There was a short pause as Thorne rubbed at the corner of his mouth but his earlier suspicion and worry seemed gone. Instead, he looked amused. "What exactly did he say?"

"Um, well he came really close to me so no one could overhear it-"-

He gave her a knowing smile. "Uh-huh."

Cress almost had the feeling he was laughing at her. As if there was a joke she wasn't privy to. Despite her growing irritation, she continued, "-and then he told me that he heard about a satellite malfunctioning-"

Thorne's eyes bulged almost comically before he burst into laughter. It was a deep rumble that turned the heads of a few nearby people. Unsure, Cress crossed her arms over her chest as Thorne continued to chuckle heartily, the humour of the situation lost on her.

"Oh, sweetheart, promise me that I get to tell that story to Scarlet and Wolf. Or maybe just Scarlet, Wolf probably won't get it," Thorne said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Please?"

Cress didn't answer. She didn't like that she had no idea why Thorne was laughing.

"Aw, Cress, don't pout." He leaned over the table to take her hand but she turned away to keep him out of reach. He turned serious though an amused smile still played on his lips.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're just the cutest." When Cress didn't smile, he leaned closer over the small table. So close in fact that his face was right next to hers. He gave her a deep look that made her heart race before he got even closer. His lips brushed her cheek, sending shivers down her back.

"I believe there must be a satellite malfunctioning somewhere," he whispered into her ear and Cress's throat was too dry to say anything.

Thorne waited a beat. "Because you're sending me mixed signals." He remained for a second longer before returning to his seat with a smug grin, stretching his arms behind his head.

Cress blinked, trying to understand what had just happened while also slowing down her racing heart. _Mixed signals_? But ... he couldn't possibly mean...

Thorne took a sip of his lemon beer while he waited for Cress to say something.

Replaying the incident in her mind and comparing it with Thorne's flirty move just now ... "He ... tried to _flirt with me_?"

Thorne faltered a little. "Don't sound so surprised."

"But ... I was just standing there-"

"-looking beautiful. Can't blame a guy for trying to get to know you." He gave a her a dreamy look. "Aces, I would ask you out in a heartbeat too."

Ignoring his compliment, Cress still tried to wrap her head around the idea that she might have completely misread the situation. "But why were the other guys watching us?"

"They were probably his friends, encouraging him to ask you out."

Cress pursed her lips. "I don't know. Why would he bring up a satellite? It's so random." And kinda stupid too. Why would a broken satellite lead to her sending mixed signals? Sometimes, she wasn't sure if human interactions often stumped her because of the way she grew up or if Earthen customs were just too random to understand despite her extensive research.

"I agree. Honestly, it's a bad line and long overused." Thorne let out a chuckle. "Though that poor guy hardly could have known that he tried to flirt with the only girl who crashed a satellite into the Sahara desert, surviving only because of her genius hacking skills and handsome companion," he told her with a wink.

"I'm glad we did," she said quietly. After all, without their crash in the desert, who knows how things might have developed? She wouldn't trade what she and Thorne had gained through it for anything even if it had not been the romantic love at first sight adventure she had been hoping for at that time.

"Stars, me too."

Relieved that she hadn't encountered a potentially angry Earthen, she was still glad that the waiter had decided to bring them their tapas in that moment. Cress still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone had tried to flirt with her and she hadn't even noticed.

Mixed signals indeed.

She turned her focus to the tapas. Her mouth watered at the smell of warm bread, aioli, calamari and other things she couldn't identify, and she and Thorne had fun trying everything on their little, colourful plates, feeding each other from time to time.

Everything tasted amazing and she loved the variety of the tapas. But then Cress became distracted when she heard the slow strumming if a guitar across the square.

"Ooh, Thorne look. A musician."

Thorne gave the musician a brief glance before sneaking himself another calamari from one of the plates. But Cress was enchanted when the music started and the man began to sing in Spanish. A few patrons moved closer to listen and Cress was once again reminded how much better music was when it was live and shared. Despite not understanding the words, she let the music swell around her, relishing in each beat, each note. Music had been her sole joy in her captive years on her satellite, but even that did not compare to this.

Cress couldn't help but swoon when she saw one of the elderly couples at a nearby table standing up to make their way towards the musician and swayed slowly to the songs. The man led his partner carefully, never taking his eyes off her and she giggled when he twirled her underneath his arm.

When she glanced at Thorne, she was surprised to see that he watched the elderly couple with just as much interest. "It's so romantic, don't you think?"

Tearing his gaze away, Thorne looked at her in a way that made her blush though she couldn't say why. He then nodded. "Yes, it is. Almost remarkable if you ask me."

"Why?"

He shrugged but there was something uncomfortable about it.

"You don't think love can last that long?" Cress tried her best to keep the hurt out of her voice when she said it.

"It's not that," Thorne assured her. Thoughtful blue eyes met hers and it was more than enough to elevate any doubts his words had stirred in her. "I've just never seen it before."

Cress had gathered enough bits and pieces of Thorne's childhood that she could guess that he alluded to his parents. It was a strange thought that his parents had been married for so long but apparently weren't in love. Thorne's many meaningless _I love you_ 's to so many girls made more sense once he opened up to her. If you never believed your parents loved each other why should you believe in love? For Cress, believing in love had been her salvation, her hope, the silver lining in her dark childhood that made her endure those lonely years in the satellite. For Thorne, it became just a convenient phrase without much thought.

It had taken her a while to realize that it was not only her who had needed confirmation that yes, Thorne truly loved and wanted to be with her.

He had needed it just as much as her.

"Well, there you go," she said easily. "You couldn't ask for a better proof I think."

The smile he gave her was warm. "I couldn't, no." He pointed towards the little square. "Would you care for a dance?"

She would love to sway a little bit to the music but then she remembered her sore feet. "Maybe another time," she said, wiggling her toes. "I think I have a blister on my toe."

Thorne made a face. "Ouch." His hand grazed her knee under the table in a gesture of comfort. "Do you want to head back?"

"Not yet." After all, she was sitting and the night was still young, there was no need to leave yet. "I'd love to listen to the music some more."

They sat in amiable silence until the musician played his last song and made rounds to the nearby tables. When he came to their table, Thorne picked one of the payment options on the portscreen and swiped his wrist across, thanking the guy for the songs

The elderly couple had taken their seats once more, a little out of breath but with rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes.

Cress wanted to say something, maybe compliment them on their dancing but she felt shy. They were strangers after all. Though she was hardly surprised when Thorne addressed them with his usual ease and just like that, he and the couple were chatting.

That was, the elderly man was doing most of the chatting. He happily told them about the little town he came from and he invited Cress and Thorne to visit his sister and her family, not accepting that they would only be there for two days. He gave a proud account of his granddaughter in another ploy to get them to stay since she would go to a concert on the weekend and could take them with her. Despite his wife's protests, he rambled on about his granddaughter and their escapades together, visibly happy to have an audience.

Cress had to bite her cheek as to not break out in giggles. She wondered if Thorne and she would ever get to a similar point many years in the future. Not the children and grandchildren, or even marriage, just this joyful relationship that was founded on many happy memories.

Thorne must have thought along similar lines because his next question was: "Any pointers on how to keep the romance alive?"

"Oh yes!" The man, Marcelo as they learned, was obviously excited to be the asked about that particular expertise of his. "The most important thing is: Kissing. Lots of it!" And as if to prove it he pulled his wife closer and gave her a kiss.

Solana, his wife, squealed adorably and hid her red face in her hands. Laughing, Marcelo hugged her closer and kissed her temple.

Cress swooned at the cute couple when she saw the soft look in Thorne's eyes before he gave her a rakish smile. "Kissing, eh? I think we're good on that front, right, Cress?"

Her own blush easily rivalled Solana's, making all of them laugh.

They chatted some more but despite Marcelo's best attempts to get them to stay, Cress and Thorne had to remind the couple that they needed to leave in two days so they wanted to see as much of the city tonight as possible.

Thorne turned to Cress. "You up for a nice stroll at the beach?"

The beach! Cress loved beaches even if her real-life experiences with them had been scarce so far. She rubbed her feet together, checking for blisters. "Is it far?"

"To walk? Yeah." He glanced at her sore feet before giving her his best smile. "No worries, I'll carry you."

"Carry?"

"Yes, piggy-back. Should be easy."

"Oh, but be careful," Solana objected. "Pickpockets are a real problem, especially for tourists."

"So I heard. Thank you, we'll be careful," Thorne promised and then, on a whim, took Solana's hand to place a little kiss on it. "And thank you for a wonderful evening."

"Hey!" Marcelo objected when Solana giggled and blushed.

Thorne reached out to shake his hand. "And thank you too, sir. I think I can learn a lot from you."

Slightly mollified, Marcelo shook the offered hand. "Of course you can." And then he took Cress's hand she had raised to shake his and placed a showy kiss on her knuckles, his eyes always on Thorne.

Thorne just laughed and he and Cress bade the couple goodbye, Thorne paid while Cress slipped her feet back into her shoes. Her feet weren't tired but there was a big blister on one ball that made it uncomfortable to walk even a short distance.

But Thorne hadn't been joking when he said he would carry her. He turned his back to her and bended over a little, waiting for her to climb on his back.

"Um, Thorne, you really don't have to do it. Carry me, I mean."

He glanced over his shoulder. "Nonsense, you were limping even that little distance. Hop on, Cress." When she still didn't do it, he sighed. "Cress, not to rush you or anything but standing here bent over isn't doing anything for my back. Also, it looks strange."

That she couldn't refute, so she gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder but while she debated how to best ' _hop on_ ', as Thorne had put it, he already lowered himself some more, grabbed her behind her knees and pulled her on his back in a fluid motion as if she didn't weigh more than a backpack.

Straightening himself and making sure Cress was secure on his back, he started walking.

A bit shy at first, Cress slowly got in the rhythm of Thorne's steadfast steps and she hugged Thorne from behind. "Thank you, captain."

He adjusted her slightly, so she sat up even higher and offered her his cheek. "I take payment in form of kisses."

Cress happily obliged.

* * *

Thorne repaid her for the kisses tenfold.

Warmly wrapped in his arms and leather jacket, Cress felt her whole body alight with want as they moved their lips sensually against each other.

She could feel the slightest stubble on his usually smooth cheek and jawline as she held his face close to hers, willing him even closer with every kiss. His breath was hot on her skin, mingling with hers and coming in shallow little gasps. There was something strange and exciting about hearing herself moan when he moved his lips just so.

His hands roamed her back, smoothly pulling her closer, his fingertips trailing under the hemline of her blouse, a hint of skin against his.

The darkness of the night covered them from curious eyes even if there were any passersby. There hadn't been for hours anyway. The streetlights were far enough away to hide their tangled limbs, letting Cress feel a little more daring.

A slight bite to his lips that made him groan and then she moved lower, kissing her way down his chin, down his neck, his Adam's apple bobbing as she did. She appreciated her position on top of him which allowed her to dictate the pace of their kiss. What had been a necessity to protect her from the cold sand turned out to be very enjoyable and if his moans and shuddering were anything to go by, Thorne had no complaints about it either, cold sand pressing into his back aside.

"Aces, Cress," he croaked. His hands grabbed her hair, his long fingers losing themselves in her curls, angling her head ever so slightly.

Cress opened her eyes.

Thorne gazed up at her, dazed and open and full of wonder. "I love you."

She smiled, suddenly feeling calm amidst all those raging emotions inside her. "I love you too."

Their lips found each other again, slower this time, almost careful, almost as if it were new and precious.

He whispered her names, softly against her flushed skin. "Cress, the sun is rising."

The sun could fall down the sky in a blaze of rainbows and ashes for all Cress cared. What was the sun compared to this really tempting spot to kiss right below Thorne's ear?

But Thorne raised them up into a sitting position, sand sticking to his shoulders, rough against her hands and surely, the skin below his shirt would be warm and soft instead but before she could snake down her hands, he caught them between his. "Cress, I promised you we could watch the sunrise. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

"Oh." She vaguely remembered a promise. Turning a little to side to scan the sky and the sea, Cress had little idea how Thorne could tell the sun was rising. It was still dark and except for the lights on the city coast and the stars in the sky.

She could feel Thorne against her. "I promise to kiss you once the sun is up," he whispered into her ear, solemn like a vow.

Cress nodded, her heart still hammering in her chest and stood up with Thorne's help.

They walked a little closer to the shoreline and sat down to face the sea, the waves almost close enough to lap at their feet. Thorne pulled her to his side so she could rest her head on his shoulder. The sky was the slightest tint of grey at the edge of the horizon.

They waited silently, embracing each other and breathing in sync. Cress had seen many sunrises from her satellite and even from the Rampion but for the first time, she could feel the whole world coming alive when a golden ray pierced the silvery line where sky and sea met.

The waves caught the reflection of a hundred hues of blue, grey, yellow, pink and purple, each little sparkle heaving up the sun towards the equally colourful sky.

It was a slow ascent, blurry until Cress realized it came from the tears in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, hugging herself closer to Thorne so he wouldn't notice.

The whole sky came alight in a burst of colour, painting the sky with fire. It was on Cress's lips to say that it was beautiful, but the words wouldn't do the soft spectacle justice.

It was wondrous but she kept the words to herself, not trusting herself to speak and not wanting to.

The tears were back, but this time Thorne noticed before she could wipe them away.

"Hey, everything alright?"

Now she felt silly. Like the imprisoned girl from the satellite she tried so hard to leave behind. "Yeah."

But her voice was thick with emotion and he stopped, his hands on her shoulder as he tried to catch her eyes. "Cress, what's wrong?"

She gave a shaky laugh. "Nothing." She rubbed a little at her eyes and smiled up at him. The tears blurred her vision but even so she could see the worry on his face. "I'm just so happy and then it overwhelmed me. Really, I'm just being silly."

There was a long silence in which Thorne caressed her temple with his knuckles, three warm, two metal-cold and pushed a few strands of hair back. It was such a sweet and soft gesture, that it made her almost cry again.

Would she ever behave like a normal human being?

"That's not silly. Aces, you had me worried there for a second." He kissed her forehead. Then, as if he couldn't help himself, her lips. "Stars above, you're irresistible."

She took a step back. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not!" He pulled her closer. "If you were Jacin maybe ... Anyway, Cress-"

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Cress interrupted him. "I got a bit too excited. I'm not used to being outside yet ... in places like this." She made a sweeping gesture to nothing in particular.

Thorne's eyes followed her gesture before turning his whole attention back to her. His gaze was so intense that she almost squirmed. "Cress ... are you… happy? With me ... on the Rampion?"

Whatever she expected him to say, that wasn't it. "Um, what?"

He clutched one of her hands in his. "The Rampion has been my dream. Always. But it hasn't been yours and instead of actually being on Earth and travelling, you're stuck on a military ship with errands to run for the American Republic. This wasn't what you imagined, and I know I've asked you before but if you've changed your mind and would rather-"

He looked miserable but determined and she shushed him with a finger to his lips. "I'm happy with you. On the Rampion," she clarified.

His rambling reminded her of the speech he had tried to give her when she had exited the hospital on Luna. It was strange and another reminder that Thorne cared so much about her. Was nervous because of her. Him, the suave Captain Thorne.

Her heart skipped a bit and she felt encouraged. "I love travelling with you. I don't need to see everything right away and I know we'll have more time in the future to visit more cities."

Thorne nodded earnestly, taking her hand in his. "I promise, we will."

"I don't think I could even see more places right now," she confessed with a small smile. "As you said in the desert, it would probably blow my mind."

He gave a small laugh that warmed her heart. "I love that about you, by the way," he said before pressing a light kiss to the knuckles of her hand.

Her skin tingled. "What?"

"You being so excited. The way your eyes light up ... or tear up"-he nudged her shoulder playfully-" and how you try to take everything in."

How could she have not fallen in love with this man? There had never been a moment where he didn't make her feel emotions she never even know could exist. Not even from the net dramas.

After being locked away and lost forgotten, Thorne always saw her. Even when he had been blind.

"So… you enjoyed our little getaway?"

He hardly needed to ask but Cress decided to humour him. "It was the best day ever." Spontaneous, romantic, fun - everything had hoped her life on Earth would be like.

"I'm glad to hear it." His lips brushed against her temple and he pressed a soft kiss to it. "Because when Scarlet finds out that we snuck out on a working night, it might very well be our last day on Earth, so I hope you have no regrets."

"Just one."

Stumped, Thorne looked down at her. "Okay?"

"You promised me another kiss once the sun is up," Cress told him, feeling her cheeks up at her request but, as if to prove her point, pointed to the yellow orb in the sky.

He laughed. "You're right. Let me rectify that."

And amidst the hues of purple, pink and gold and with the sound of waves lapping at the beach, Thorne kissed her into a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanderlust and a pandemic doesn't mix well so I came up with a little oneshot where at least Cress and Thorne will have a cute getaway. Since it turned out to be a pretty big oneshot of 7k words, I divided it into two parts. The next chapter will continue where I left it off here. Many thanks to kiminicricket who really put a lot of work into helping me out. Please review! :)


End file.
